UMP45
The UMP .45 is Submachine Gun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. History Like the Thompson, the UMP was originally designed to chamber cartridges larger than other submachine guns to provide more stopping power against unarmored targets (with a slightly lower effective range) than the 9x19mm MP5 provides. A larger cartridge produces more recoil, and makes control more difficult in fully automatic firing. To mitigate this, the cyclic rate of fire was reduced to 650 rounds/min (600 rounds/min for the UMP45), which makes it one of the slower firing submachine guns on the market. The UMP was marketed to American law enforcement as a cheaper, lighter alternative to the MP5, but the weapon performed so well that Heckler and Koch started to market it to military special forces as the newer, better weapon in their pistol-round block. The UMP9 (the 9x19mm version of the UMP) is almost 0.45 kg (almost 1 lb) lighter than its MP5 counterpart. Its predominantly polymer construction reduces both its weight and the number of parts susceptible to corrosion. These polymers stand up well to wear and tear in the field. The UMP is available in four trigger group configurations, featuring different combinations of semi-automatic, 2-round burst, fully automatic, and safe settings. It features a side-folding buttstock to reduce its length during transport. When the last round of the UMP is fired, the bolt locks open, and can be released via a catch on the left side. The standard viewing sights comprise an aperture rear sight and a front ring with a vertical post. It can mount four Picatinny rails (one on top of the receiver, and one on the right, left, and the bottom of the handguard) for the attachment of accessories such as optical sights, flashlights, or laser sights. Vertical foregrips can be attached to the bottom rail for increased controllability during burst and automatic fire. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In multiplayer, the UMP .45 is unlocked by default and comes with a Holographic Sight as a preview for the later ranks. Compared to other SMGs, the UMP has high damage, high recoil, and a low rate of fire. Given the high damage the UMP, with Stopping Power, it will kill in 2-3 hits at any range. However, because the damage only drops to 35 at long range, it can still 3 hit kill a 100hp target at any range without stopping power. Its high power at long ranges also makes it one of the most ammo-efficient weapons for taking down enemy aircraft. In general the UMP seems to take the place of the MP5 from the previous game in that both have relatively good accuracy and high power. Consider using Rapid Fire to make up for the low rate of fire though this introduces more recoil which makes mid or long range ADS firing difficult. Using the UMP Akimbo is questionable as a single UMP is already quite deadly and not being able to aim down the sights lessens the impact of the long range the weapon has. Combining Rapid Fire and Akimbo makes the recoil even from the hip almost unmanageable, unless the weapons are fired individually. When using a Silencer, this weapon will three hit kill a full health opponent regardless of whether Stopping Power is used or not, so consider using a different Tier 2 Perk. With Stopping Power a silenced bullet does 49 damage (35 * 1.4 = 49), thus requiring 3 shots to do 100 damage ((49 * 3) modulo 100 < 49.) Without Stopping Power a silenced bullet does 35 damage, still requiring 3 shots to do 100 damage ((35 * 3) modulo 100 < 35.) The UMP's ability to kill in 3 hits at any range without Stopping Power is unique to SMG's and Assault Rifles. Only 3 other guns, all of them Light-Machine Guns, share this ability. Because of this, many players feel that Assault Rifles have been rendered obsolete; LMG's have more accuracy and damage, and the UMP has more movement, higher damage, and equal accuracy compared to the 30-40 damage assault rifles. Due to the 3 shot kills at any range, compared to 4 shot kills for nearly all other guns, many players feel the only justification for using an Assault Rifle is the ability to equip the Grenade Launcher. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire (Marksman I) *Akimbo (Dual-Wield) (30 kills with Rapid Fire *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down sights with Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking down ACOG Scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration, while using FMJ) File:Ump 6.png References Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:German Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons